Gravity
by BrownEyesBtch
Summary: Days before the wedding Jacob comes to visit Bella and they share a night of passion. When Bella wants to tell Jacob that she had changed her mind he is nowhere to be found. Five years later a tragedy bring Jacob back to town. What happens when Bella and Jake meet? What happens when he finds out that Bella has a surprise for him? Can they rekindle their love? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity**

 **Well this story literally came to me when I was using the bathroom at work. It was tired and cold and I was like what can I write about and then it hit me. Well I hope you will enjoy this story. Please review. I want to know if I should continue to write this or not.**

 **Chapter 1: See you again**

The room was pitch black and the only noise where coming from the clock on the wall and soft breathing that came from a figure who sat at the kitchen table. It was Bell Swan. She had her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. She eyes were dry. She already cried so much she could not cry anymore. The loss felt harder than anything else she felt before. It was painful, yet she knew she could not crumble. down like she did when she was a teenager. No she had to be strong. Her family needed her more than anything right now.

Her life is so different then she had imagined it would be. Five years ago she was supposed to get married to the supposedly love of her life and become a vampire. She was supposed to spend an eternity with Edward moving around a couple of years. Yet she was still very much human living in a town she once hated, still living with her father and becoming a highschool teacher. It was not the glamorous life that she had chosen for herself but she was not complaining. Her life was much more now than beauty, money, fast cars and rainy towns for the rest of her life. It had a meaning and a purpose.

So how did she manage not to marry Edward after she went through so much trouble? How did she not marry the man that she supposedly could not live without? Bella shook her head and scoffed remembering a couple days before her wedding Jacob showed up and changed her life forever.

 _Flash back_

 _Bella stood in her room looking around it and seeing it bare. Her life here for the last year and a half packed in boxes. She was ready to marry Edward and start her life._

" _Are you all packed?" Bella heard her father say from the doorway. She turned around to see her father leaning on the wall of her room his eyes scanning her room with a sad look on his face. Bella closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop hurting so much. The site of her father broke her hear._

" _Yeah I am dad." Bella said in a whisper. She turned around and looked at the window hearing her father sighed._

" _I just don't understand why do you have to marry him now. Your still so young. You can go to collage and then…" Charlie stopped talking and Bella looked at him. He was looking at his feet._

" _Dad I have made my decision. I love Edward. I want to marry him. I am just moving to collage you are not loosing me."Bella said hating herself for lying to him. It is not easy to leave her dad behind. Bella loved her father more than anything but she loved Edward as well and she wanted him and the life with him._

" _I don't know Bella. I feel like the minute you say I do I will lose." Charlie said looked Bella in the eyes with a heartbreaking look and walked out of her room whatever Bella was supposed to say died in her throat. Bella closed her eyes and felt as tears fell from her eyes. She jumped when she heard the front door open and close and sniffed when she heard the cruiser pull away from the driveway._

 _She made her decision right? So why in the hell did it hurt so much? She knew it was going to be hard but she never predicted that it was going to be this hard. She knew she was making the right decision but buried deep down under layers and layers of love for Edward was a small voice screaming at her that she is making the worst decision possible. It was a small voice very small voice but with a week until her wedding the voice was getting louder and louder with each passing day._

" _Stop Bella, stop it right now. You ARE making the right decision. You cannot live without Edward." she said and opened her eyes and they landed on the dream catcher that Jacob gave to her for her birthday and her heart literally exploded with pain. Jake was gone. He left when he found out about the wedding and no one knew where he went. Bella missed him so much. She was worried about him and that fear almost crippled her._

" _Am I making the right decision." the small voice inside her screamed at her. The images of the kiss on the mountain flashed behind her eyes. How hot it felt and how right it felt. What struck her the most were the black haired children running around her and their laughter that struck her heart. Images of the life together wooshed in front of her. Their wedding, their, children, their life. It was beautiful. It was right._

 _Then her life with Edward wooshed before her and the anguish that she felt when he left her and how empty she felt and Bella never wanted to feel like that again. Both decision were painful and up until now Bella knew which one was less painful but now she was not sure._

 _There was a wind blowing in her room and when she turned around she saw him. He was stating right there. After weeks of not seeing him Jacob Black stood in her room with nothing on but cut off jeans. The air was sucked from Bella's lungs as she saw him standing in front of her. All of his glory stood there his russet skin, his raven hair all the familiar features of him but his eyes stood out the most. They were s dark, dark like night and so full of emotion that it made Bella gasp._

 _Bella stood rooted to the ground. She did not know what to do. She wanted to jump in his arms and embrace him but his cold features stopped her. He was no in a happy mood and she was not gonna provoke him more._

" _Jake." Bella breathed out and looked at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath._

" _I know you have made your decision. I know you chose the bloodsucker over me and everyone of your family. I am done with pleading for you love when you are not willing to give it to me. I am done with you but I came here to say one more think. You are a selfish bitch Bella. You are leaving everyone that loves you for that one man. Your poor father and mother, the people who love you more than anything in the world. The worst part is that they know that you are alive yet they will not be able to see you cause you will not be you. It is better if you were dead than at least they will get a closure." Jacob said in a low and dangerous voice making Bella choke out a sob. The things that Jacob said were so true that Bella could not even cry. They were the truth and as much as it hurt she will have to take them on board and live with that._

" _I am sorry Jacob. I really am sorry." Bella said in a whisper and watched as Jacob paced the room and pulling at his hair angrily_

" _I don't want you to be sorry Bella. I don't need that. You are going to be a vampire which is worst than being dead and I will have to know about it. It kills me Bella cause I love you the way that you will never love me but I will haver to live with this. Fuck Bella it makes me so angry that I fucking hate you right now!" Jacob shouted and walked the room._

" _Maybe its better like this. Better for you to hate me." Bella said and Jacob looked at her. He was breathing heavily his chest moving up and down rapidly. His eyes were dark and full of fire and Bella gulp. The way that Jake was staring at her right now made her feel so alive it almost drove her crazy._

" _Screw it." Jacob said under his breath and in two long strides was next to Bella his mouth landing on her. Bella was so shocked at first she did nothing but when she felt his tongue against her lips her eyes closed and she moaned kissing him back with the same fever he showed her. She stood on her toes, her hand in his hair pulling him closer to her. She could not get enough of him. She wanted more of him, get closer. She wanted him so bad._

 _She felt herself being lifted in the air and she wrapped her legs around his waits trying to get closer to him even though right now it was impossible. The kiss was feverish and full of lust, the tongues battled for dominance. When Jake bit her lower lip Bella moaned into the kiss loudly and scraped her fingernails into his skill making hi growl. Bella cursed her human lungs when they demanded air and broke the kiss. Bella was breathing heavily looking into the eyes that were full of fire. He was also breathing heavily. Bella bit her lip the gesture making Jacob groan. Bella never felt something like this. Passion this high. She read about it but now she was experiencing. She was aroused and judging by the way Jake was smelling the air and his grin he knew it also. Bella should blush, Bella should run away but right now anything that was not Jacob was far from her mind. She wanted him and he wanted her so it was her turn to kiss him this time. She kissed him her tongue entering his mouth and kissing him like she was parched and he was the water. Jacob understood and walked them to her bed and laid her down and covered her body with his without breaking the kiss. Bella moaned as she felt his arousal on her tight and scratched his back._

 _This time it was Jake who broke the kiss only to kiss down her jawline and neck making Bella gasp and arch her body to him. Jake stopped his kissing to look at Bella who's eyes were dark with lust and need. His eyes were asking the question making Bella nod her head. Jake took no time he ripped the shirt she had on right of her making Bella gaps. Next think he did was he ripped her bra of leaving her upper half completely exposed to him. Bella could feel the cold air and hitting her breast. She tried to feel embarrassed but when he looked at her the way he did she felt no shame. She just felt need. Jake groaned and dipped his head and took one of her harden nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Bella tugged on his hair and moaned very loudly as he rolled her other nipple between his finger and thumb. Bella was going to go crazy with need if Jake was not going to do anything to her. She whined as hep put the other breast in his mouth and kneaded the other in his large hot hand._

" _Jake please." Bella begged with Jacob. She was about to go crazy. Jake stopped and looked at her._

" _What do you want Bella. Tell me." Jake said with a forceful voice._

" _Please Jacob. I want you. Please." Bella said and Jacob looked at her bottom half and the shorts she had on and ripped them of along with her panties and threw it behind him. Bella watches as Jacob looked at her before dipping his head between her legs and licking her wet fold collecting all of her juices. Bella shouted in pleasure and gripped his hair rather painfully as she arched her back and threw her head._

 _Bella senses were in overdrive. Jacob was giving her so much pleasure she was going to explode any minute now. He circled his tongue around her nub as two of his fingers entered her wet heat. Bella put her hands over her eyes and trashed her head. She could not take it no more. When Jake added another finger stretching her even more and curled the fingers inside she saw white. Felt pleasure like she never felt before. She screamed his name so loudly she might wake up the neighbours._

 _Jake looked at the Bella as she was coming undone in his hand and moaned at the site. He did not even give her time to recover as he positioned himself in front of her opening and thrusts into her in one go. Bella gasped and scream but this time in pain. Bella clung onto Jacob her nails digging into him and gasping for air trying to relax and adjust to his rather large member. Jake kissed away the tears that pulled around her eyes and Bella felt so much love for this man that it blinded everything she ever felt before._

" _Move Jake. Please." Bella said and she relaxed and pain started to turn into pleasure. Jacob began his thrust slow and long groaning at every move as all he wanted to do was fuck her tight pussy hard and fast but he did not. No matter how mad he was at her she was still the love of his life. So he endured slow thrusts until Bella started to meet his thrusts._

 _Jacob now rose onto his elbows and began thrusting into her faster and faster both moaning, groaning their names. Jake hid his face into Bella's neck and thrust into her faster than ever before. Jacob could feel that he was close and he could thank the heavens when he felt Bella shivering beneath him and clenching around him shouting and professing her love for him when she came. Jake could not hold any longer so her rose on his arms pounding into her fast and hard his thumb circulating around her clit bringing her yet another release this time he came right with her with a loud roar._

 _Jake fell on top of Bella both panting heavily both tired beyond compare. There were no words between them when Jake rolled next to her and took her into his arms and both fell asleep soon after._

 _End Flashback_

Bella shivered as she remembered her night spend with Jacob. It was the one of the best nights of her life and one of the most bittersweet as well. The morning after she knew that she wanted to be with Jacob. It was not the sex but the feeling of closeness that she felt. She wanted that for the rest of her life. She wanted Jacob. She went to the Cullen's house and broke it off with Edward. It broke her heart to break his but she needed to do it. She chose life. She said goodbye to all of them and drove to Billy's house. She needed to find Jacob. She needed to tell him that she loved him. That she chose him. He was not there. No one even knew he was back in town. Just like that Jacob Black vanished without a trace leaving her heartbroken. That was five years ago.

"Mommy what are you doing up still." Bella looked up to see her beautiful 4 year old daughter standing there in her Barbie PJ's and rubbing her black eyes that she inherited from her father her brown hair all over her beautiful little face.

"Charlie what are you doing up." Bella stood up and scoped her daughter in her arms.

"Grandpa Billy came to me in my dream. He said he is with grandma Sarah and that they will watch over us from heaven." Charlotte Black said and Bella closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. William Black died this morning. It was a heartbreaking loss to everybody.

"I know he will my little bug now come on. We need to go to bed young lady." Bella went up the stairs and opened the door to find another little girl sitting on her bed rubbing her time they were chocolate brown, her silky black hair a mess.

"What are you doing up Will?" Bella said and Willow Black shook her head

"Charlie woke up and so did I." She said and Bella shook her head. She put the little girl she had in her arms in the floor.

"Can I sleep with Will now mommy?" Charlie looked at Bella and she nodded. Bella walked to the twin bed and tugged both of her angels into bed.

"Mommy when is daddy coming back?" Charlie said her eyes the same as her father's. Bella chocked but she kept it together. She kissed her daughters on the forehead.

"I don't know sweetie. Go to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." Bella said and walked out of the room.

Yeah well when Jake left her Bella had not time to wallow in despair. She found out that she was pregnant not long after. Although the news shocked everybody Charlie was her biggest supporter. If not her father she would not make it. Bill was also a big part of her life and those girls were his along with all other of his grandchildren. He dedicated his life to them and missed his son in silence and now he was gone. Died this morning in the hospital. His diabetes taking the best of him.

The next couple of days were hard. Everyone was preparing a funeral. He was buried next to Sarah, the love of his life. May they find each other again in another lifetime. Although the ceremony was beautiful everybody cried. Even the sky cried because the world lost a great man.

People were long gone from the graveyard but Bella was still there. She crouched next to his gravestone and touched it.

"I promise I will try to find him." Bella whispered and wiped away her tear. She stood up and turned around to see a person she never believed would see again.

He was standing there in front of her again, wearing a black suit and a dark expression on his face. His eyes thought. His eyes were so sad it broke her heart.

"Bella." He croaked out his voice breaking

"Jacob." Bella gasped.

 **Well how was that? Do you like it? Do not worry you will get to know the little girls later on but how was the beginning? Should I continue or not? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the warm response I got from the first chapter. I really appraciate it. Hope you like this chapter and please review.**

Chapter 2: Reunited

Bella stood there rooted to the ground. She could not believe that Jacob was standing in front of her. That he was here. Her eyes moved over his face and she saw that he changed. He no longer was the young boy man she remembered. He looked like a man now. Is hair slightly longer than she remembered. His face more defined more manly. It was those eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes that were now full of sadness. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Jake." Bella whispered. All she wanted to do was take him in his arms as soon as she saw the tears fall from his eyes. He did not look at her just at his father's gravestone.

"How did he die?" Jake said in a gravely and low tone that was void of any emotion.

"Stroke." Bella said and watched as Jacob fell to the ground he hid his face in his hands and sobs racket his body as he howled in pain. Bella did not know what to do so she fell on the ground next to him and held him close as he cried. She cried with him cause she was always very intuned to his pain and her pain on top of his was literally heartbreaking. Billy was like a second father to her.

Bella did not know how long how long they were on the ground crying with the rain falling on them but when the sun became to set Jacob moved out from Bella's embrace and stared at the gravestone. His eyes were dry and hallow.

"I was a fucking fool. I let you get between my family and me. I left because of you and now you're here comforting me. I am a fucking stupid asshole. I loved you so much that I left my family and never contacted them again. I did what you wanted to do and how ironic is that since you are here now. Clearly still a human. What happen now. The bloodsucker got bored of you again and left you once more?" Jake looked at Bella with his empty eyes and Bella felt a crushing pain in her chest. Yes she deserves all that she is getting from Jake now. She deserves all of the anger and all of the blame. It was her fault. It was her who made the right decision a little two late.

"I broke it off with him. The night after you came to my room Jake. After the night we spend together. I wanted you. I wanted to live and have children with you and when I went to tell you were vanished." Bella said in a small voice looking at her hand that were on her knees. She heard Jake scoff.

"Well if I knew my awesome fucking skills would change your mind I would have done it much sooner." Jake said making Bella look at him in disbelief. He was much harsher than he remembered. She shook her head and looked back down on her knees. It was no use to argue with him now. He was hurting.

"Well at least you did not turn into zombie again which is a change. Bella finally learned to live without her vampire. How nice." Jake said and Bella snapped and smacked him in the face. The was a loud noise of flesh slapping again flesh heard and Bella than screamed and held her hand to her chest as it hurt her.

"You fucking asshole. Yes I have hurt you. Yes I broke your heart and yes I have been a bitch but that did not mean that you had to leave your family." Bella screamed at Jacob standing up.

"Then what was I supposed to do. Watch as the girl I loved married someone else. As she turned into a vampire." Jake stood up towering over Bella roaring at her.

"You could have stayed in La Push or something either way the wedding did not happen. I chose you in the end and you were not there. You broke your father's heart leaving you know that. You are also a selfish asshole for leaving you family. You are a hypocrite. You preached me about leaving my family behind and you went and left. Your father was sick and you left him you stupid bastard. You broke his heart." Bella said sobbing and crying and hitting Jacob all over. She screamed at him and scratched his face. She took all of her pain and anger at him.

Jake was rooted to the ground. All he could do was take the pain that Bella was inflicted at him. Yet it still did not dull the ache of his heart. Bella stopped looked at Jake he was sad and angry and so was she so she did what she knew she could she stood on her tiptoes and pulled Jake toward him and kissed him. Hard.

When their lips touched it was like the thing that Bella missed, that one missing piece fell into place. Jake froze at first not knowing what to do but then he kissed her back with the same fierceness. It was like he was dying and she was his saving grace. Two lovers were finally being reunited again. The rain was falling onto them yet neither cared. Nothing mattered now except them. Bella moaned at his tongue touched her and Jacob lifted her off her feet and brought her closer. Bella could cry from happiness that she was feeling right now. Jake was here and Jake was kissing her.

"Bella I need you right now." Jake said and he broke the kiss. Both were breathing heavily and all Bella could do was nod as she looked at him with hooded lust filled eyes. Jacob started walking towards somewhere he was all but running so Bella attacked his neck with kisses, nibbles and bites.

Bella saw that they were in front of a black truck when Jake opened it sat in the car with her on top of him. He moved the car seat back and now Bella was comfortable straddling him. Jake wasted no time. In one swift motion he opened his fly and moved Bella's panties to the side and was inside of her.

Bella gasped as she felt Jake inside of her and Jacob groaned as he finally felt Bella engulf him once again. Bella's head fell forward unto Jakes as both try to regain some type of control right now. Both panting heavily. Jake took Bella's head in his hands and kissed her roughly.

Bella starting moving her hips making both gasped into their mouths. There was no talking done here. Both needed to fell close to each other. The sounds that were heard were gasps, moans, groans. It was angry and it was desperate, trying to get closer and closer to each other. Bella wasmoving up and down at a record speed. Anyone walking past the car would know what they were doing but Bella did not care. Bella needed Jacob close and she wanted him so badly that all she cared was that he was here moaning her name and groaning in her ear making her more wet for him. I was much to soon for either of them when they both climaxed screaming each other's names.

Bella fell onto Jake and started crying, fro missing him and from getting him back at such bad time. Jake cried again and this time it was more heartbreaking than before. This time Jacob was clutching Bella for her dear life crying into her shoulder. All Bella could do was hold him and let him cry.

When Jake calmed down a bit Bella looked at him and took his face in his hand and kissed him slowly.

"Jacob please tell me that you are going to stay. Please tell me your not leaving here anymore." Bella said looking at Jacob her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was in her face. Jacob moved it out of her way and gave her a chaste kiss sighing.

"I don't know Bella. My dad is dead, I have a life in Vancouver, what is there to hold me here." Jake whispered and Bella got angry.

"What do you mean what is there to hold you here? What about me? Is what have we done here not count for something? Was it just a pity fuck that we did?" Bella asked and tried to get up from Jake but he held her still.

"What do you want me to say Bella. The last time I saw you, you was going to marry someone else. You chose him over me and you want me to look past that? I don't think I can do that." Jake said and Bella shook her head.

"Then why this huh. Why have sex with me now. Why get my hopes up. Jake I chose you in the end. I love you. I never stopped loving you. If you can please give me one last chance." Bella said closing her eyes.

"I need to know. What changed your mind? Why are you not a vampire? What happened in the last five years?" Jake asked and Bella looked at Jacob and got off him and sat down on the drivers seat and looked at Jake. She tried to make her look more presentable now as she was going to tell him about her life and their daughters.

"Jake that night when we had sex, I was having second thoughts. I was constantly asking myself if I was making the right decision. You kept popping in my head and the life we could have had with each other. What I saw was beautiful and some part of me wanted that. Now I know that all of me wanted that. Jacob the last five years were hectic but I had time to think. I wanted to marry Edward so desperately because I did not want to feel like I did when he left me the first time. I did not know it then but I know it now. I did not love him. I was infatuated with him. But Jake as much as I loved you then I love you so much more now. I never stopped loving you. In fact my love for you have grown so much over the years. Do you still love me Jacob? Have you got anyone else?" Bella looked at her hands not wanting to look at Jake. She was afraid of her answer. He took her small hand on his large one.

"No Bella there isn't anyone else. I tried. Don't get me wrong I have tried to move on with countless of women but I did not. I still love you Bella. i never stopped loving you. Even when I hated you I still loved you." Jake said and Bella was about to say something when her phone rang. She took it out of her bag and answered it.

"Bella where the hell are you? Your father is beside himself? He is about to get a search party put for you" Sue Clearwater now Sue Swan was on the phone with a frantic voice. Bella facepalmed herself and muttered stupid.

"Sue I am sorry. I forgot to call but it has been a little bit hectic here. I am with Jacob." Bella said looking at him who had his face in his hands.

"Jacob you say. Well it took that to bring him home. That little ungrateful.." Sue began to say when Bella interpted her.

"Sue please it is not the time right now. Please." Bella said as she watched Jacob visibly wincing at what Sue was talking about him.

"Fine but I will have my say tomorrow. Have you told Jake?" Sue said and Bella saw as Jake looked at her curiously.

"So Sue I have not yet. I was just about to get to it." Bella said and watched as Jake frowned at her.

"Okay I will let you get to it then." She said and hung up the phone.

"Tell m what Bells." Even if Jake said it in a low and dangerous voice the sound of her nickname brought tears to her eyes. Tears of joy.

"Jake that night was when I realised I wanted you for the rest of my life. I wanted to have a life with you. I wanted to be your wife. I wanted to be the mother of your children but when you left I was heartbroken. I almost went into the same state that I was before but I had no time. The first couple of week I was looking for you. Everyone was looking for you but when we could not even get a trail of you I was ready to give up and die but I had no time to do that as well. Jake when we had sex we did not use a condom and I did not take any pills." Bella said and looked at Jacob understood what Bella was trying to say to him.

"You got pregnant? With my baby?" Jacob said in disbelief and watches as Bella nodded.

"Yeah I got pregnant and I gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. Charlotte and Willow." Bella said and watched as Jake got angry again and starting to punch the car making Bella jump in fright.

"Stupid asshole, you stupid stupid asshole. That stupid bloodsucker." Jake said and Bella was afraid he was going to phase right here and there.

"Jake please stop. Calm down." Bella said and Jake looked at her with now angry tears in his eyes.

"How can I be calm Bella. I have missed four years of my children's life all because of that bloodsucker." Jake said and Bella looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He knew we had sex, he saw us and when I was going to see my father he told me that even if I had sex with you that does not change anything because I was dirt poor and I cannot give you a life anyway. That you will still chose him cause he got money and I don't. that he can give you the life that you deserve and I can't so I left. I left so you can have a life that you deserve. " Jacob said putting is head in his hand and shaking it. Bella was rooted to her seat. They had a chance to be together yet because of Edward they missed so much time together. He's here now and Bella will not let him win.

"Jake baby please look at me. Please Jake. He won the first battle. He kept us apart. He kept you apart from your daughters but you are here now. Don't let him win the war. Please baby." Bella said crying at the betrayal that she was facing. Edward did this to them. He kept them apart.

"He kept me away from my daughter. I have missed so much of their lives. They will think I abandoned them. That I don't love them. I am going to kill him for this." Jake was starting to get angry now he was shaking.

"Stop it now Jake. You are not leaving my sight again. Your daughter know everything about you. How brave and strong you are and what a beautiful heart you have and they love you. They just want to meet you. Do you want to meet them." Bella said and Jake looked at her with swollen red eyes.

"I would love to." Jacob said in a small voice and Bella nodded. After getting themselves sorted they made their way to the Swan house.

 **Well how was that chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate Edward for the mind games he played with Jake? Do you think that Jake will get passed it? How do you think the reunion will go. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really in awe of the great response for this story. I really cannot put into words how grateful I am with all the hits and the favourites and alerts and the reviews. From the bottom of my heart I really wanted to thank you for the great response of this story. I was very nervous posting this story as I really never read a story where Jacob was the one that left and I really wanted to see how life would have turned out if he did. I mean people might hate it or love it and I am thankful that you do like it. I really though about this chapter and I hope I do not disappoint you. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Reunited**

Jacob stopped his truck in front of the Swan's house. It was still the same white house he remembered. Both sat down in silence and looked ahead of each other. Bella was the first to look at him and saw a broken man before her. His shoulders were slumped his head was down and he was playing with his car keys. He was breathing heavily like he had a massive burden on his chest and he really does. They all had but he was feeling it the worst. He lost so much time with his dad.

"You know my dad raised me, he took care of me. He was the reason I did not give up after I lost my mom. He thought me everything I know. He thought me to never give up and how to be a good man. It seemed I have failed him in more ways than one." Jacob said looking at Bella with sad broken eyes. Bella's lips began to tremble as she saw the lone tear fall from her eyes. She wiped the tears as watched as Jacob closed his eyes and lean into her hand.

"Your father loved you so much Jake and yes he missed you but he also knew you were alive. When you sent him money every month he was so grateful. Not because he received the money but because he knew you were alive and that you were doing well. He really could not care about the money Jake. He just knew were alive." Bella said and Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"I should have came back." Jacob said looking away from Bella but she was not having it. She took his face in her small hands and made him look at her.

"We cannot change the past Jacob. I should have never been with Edward. I should never agreed to marry him. There is a bunch of other things I shouldn't have done but I can't change them. Jake we can only built a future from now on. Together of you will have me." Bella said never taking her eyes of Jacob. She was no longer a teenager. She was strong and independent and she could make it without Jacob, the last five years showed that but she did not want to. She loved Jacob but if he did not want her than at least he can be present in their daughters lives.

"Bella I loved you since we were kids. I never stopped. I have you now and I am not letting you go. I just need to settle some things and I am here with you and our daughters. It is time I start to be a father to them. I hope that you and the rest of our family will forgive me for abandoning them. Will you forgive me?" Jacob asked and took Bella's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive baby. I am right here with you for everything. By your side were I was supposed to be from the start. Jacob you will also need to forgive yourself." Bella said and Jacob took a deep breath.

"I will try. I am not gonna lie it will take some time but I will get there somehow. I need to get there. I want to be a good father like mine was to me." Jacob said and Bella smiled.

"Jacob I am so glad that you are here right now. I missed you so much." Bella said and Jacob leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"I missed you too." Jacob and heard a door being closed and looked opposite of the Swan residence and saw Charlie coming out of the house.

"I live there with Will and Charlie. I did not want to be far away from my dad. Your dad used to live with us as well." Bella explain and saw the flash of pain at the mention of his father but he nodded.

With another big sighed Jacob got out of the car and Bella fallowed suit. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers and both walked up to Charlie.

"It warms my heart to see you two together again. It is just so sad it had to come to this for it to happen." Charlie said with a hoarse voice. Bella looked at her father and walked over and hugged him.

"How are you holding up dad?" Bella asked looking up at him. Charlie gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead. He was so proud of his daughter and how much she grew up in the last years. She was now the rock of the family in this hard times and he was so glad to have her.

"I will be fine." He said and looked over at Jacob

"Now young man I suggest you make the right decisions right now and think before you do something stupid. You have two beautiful daughters inside of this house and if you leave again you will make the worst decision ever. I am giving you a pass this time but if you leave again I will not be so forgiving." Charlie said pointing at Jacob and even though Jacob towered over him he did not care. He knew how to use a gun.

"I am not leaving again Charlie. I am staying here with my family." Jake said and Charlie nodded with a smile.

"Good." He said and just then Sue came out of the house and walked up to them. Both Jacob and Sue had their eyes glued to each other. Sue came over to Jacob and looked at him with a trembling lip and tears forming in her eyes. As quick as lighting her hand moved and slapped him across the face so hard that it rang in their ears. Bella gasped and moved her hand to cover her mouth. Charlie tried to say something but he stopped when Sue looked at him.

"You ungrateful child. How dare you leave us like that? How dare you leave your father? Do you have no regard for anybodies feeling but your own? You acted like a child that did not get what it want so he threw a tantrum. I am so disappointed in you Jacob." Sue said and Jacob took a deep breath and nodded at Sue.

"I did behave like a brat Sue and I will never forgive myself for it but please can you forgive me, I will do anything you want." Jacob said and Sue nodded and hugged Jacob close to her.

"Never leave like that again you hear me. Never. I have lost Harry and now Billy. I cannot lose anyone else." Sue said and Jacob nodded kissing both of her hands.

"I am not leaving again mom." Jacob said and Sue began to sob in his chest. He was just as hers as were her children. she practically raised him as well and she loved him like she was one of her own. She was so glad that he was here.

"Go meet the girls. They are wonderful." Sue said and took Charlie's hand and both of them left.

Bella looked at Jacob who was rooted to the ground and was looking ahead of him and she fallowed and saw the the girls were at the window looking at them with big curious eyes and she smiled.

"You wanna meet your daughters daddy." Bella said and Jacob looked at her and nodded. She took his hand and walked into the house.

"Mommy." As soon as Bella and Jacob came in and ran to her outstretched arms.

Jacob felt like air was being sucked out of him as he looked at the two girls that ran into Bella's arms and tears immediately came to his eyes. That scene reminded him so much of his own sisters when they were small and usually he was trailing behind them for their mother attention. It was sad that they were not as close as they were when they were little. It was sad that he missed those little girls grow. It was sad because he missed them learning to walk, to talk. He missed their first words, he missed bed time, bath time, story time. He missed all of it but he promised to himself that he was not going to miss anymore of their lives. He will never leave them again. It was not Edward fault that he left it was his. Yes it was his and only his fault and he will never make up for the fact that he abandoned his own daughters but he will try and as hard as he could to make sure they know that he loves them and their mother the most in this world.

Both girls looked at Jacob when they saw a big man standing inside of their house and were so quiet. Their big eyes looking at him curiously. Jacob stood there in awe at the two beautiful creatures standing in front of him. They were perfect. He could see that they were not identical, but both had a skin tone that was a mixture between both parents. One of the girls had silky black hair just like he he with beautiful eyes that belonged to her mother, she did have his chin and nose though. The other one had wavy brown hair just like her other and his black eyes. She looked practically identical to her mother. Jacob shook his head. Those beautiful girls were his.

"Girls do you know who that is?" Bella asked at she was crouched in front of them looking as they looked at Jacob with curious eyes. They both looked at Bella and she could see that they were getting emotional and both shouted.

"Daddy!" and they ran at Jacob who crouched down and took them both in his arms and cried as she did. She could see the girls bodies were also shaking due to crying as they finally get to meet their father who they heard so much about. Bella covered her mouth to keep her sobs silent as she did not want to disturb their meeting but God it was a beautiful view having all of her family in her house together. She closed her eyes and prayed.

"Thank you Billy. I know this was your doing. He's finally home. I will keep him safe I promise." Bella said silently to herself and opened her eyes so she will not miss anything of their beautiful site.

"Daddy your not going to leave again right?" Charlie said looking at her father and touching his face to make sure that he was real.

"We promise we will be good and we will clean our room. Just don't go." Will said and Jacob felt his heart break even more. He did not deserve this chance, not one bit but he will not screw this up. Ever.

"Now girls I need you to listen clear to me okay." Jacob said looking at his daughter who nodded together with eyes wide and wet.

"It was never your fault that I was not here it was mine but I promise that I will never leave you again. Wherever I will go you will go also okay. I am not letting you go." Jacob said and the girls both clung to him even more. Jacob looked at Bella who was sobbing not far away from them and beckoned her to come over. He wanted all of his girls in his arms. She crawled to them and felt Jakes arms around her. They were both embracing with their daughters between them like it should have been from the start.

A couple of hours later the family were sitting in the sofa both of the girls were sitting on Jacob an Bella as nestled next to them with Jacobs arms around them.

"So daddy where have you been?" Willow asked

"I lived in Vancouver, that's in Canada." Jacob said and both girls gasped and looked at their mother.

"It's is really cold out there daddy how did you not freeze?" Charlotte said and Jacob chuckled. Bella his her face in Jakes arms to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"Yes it can be cold there at times baby but the summers were pretty hot and there was sun. It was not always raining like it was here." Jakes said and Bella felt fear that he liked it more there than here and he will leave.

"Stop it Bella, stop it. He promised that he will not leave again. You have to believe that." Bella chided herself in her head.

"I like the rain daddy. Granpa Billy said that rain cleans all the bad and bring life. I love rain." Willow said and Jacob looked at her with nothing but lobe in his eyes.

"Yeah Grandpa Billy was smart. I like rain as well sweetie." Jacob said and kissed Willows forhead who put it on his shoulder and yawed.

"I like the sun daddy but there is not much sun here but it is fine I love the trees. And I like fishing." Charlotte said and also yawed.

"Maybe we should go to sleep girls you are both tired, we all had a big day today." Bella said.

"NO!" Both girls shouted and looked at Bella wide awake. She chuckled and shook her head. They were to exited to go to sleep now.

"What did you do at Vancouver daddy?" Charlotte asked yawing again and putting her head om his shoulder again.

"I was a mechanic baby. I fixed cars." Jacob said also closing his eyes.

"Did you have a girlfriend in Vancouver daddy?" Willow asked and Jacob opened his eyes and moved his head so fast he almost had whiplash and chocked on his tongue.

"Will you can't ask stuff like that. Mommy is here. Your just like daddy" Charlotte chided her sister and shook her head at her. She used a line that she heard her Grandpa Billy always use when Willow blurted something out without thinking making Bella chuckle.

"What Millie's moth and dad are not together and they both have girlfriends and boyfriends." Willow said trying to look innocent but she really wanted to know if her mommy and daddy are going to be together now that he is back. Jacob calmed down and smiled at his daughter. He could see the differences between them. Whereas Charlotte was more shy and pulled back and preferred to listen she was more like Bella than him personality wide. Willow on the other hand was more like Jacob. She would say whatever was on her mind and she loved to talk and was outgoing and friendly to everybody. Both of the girls were looking at him for answer and he looked at Bella who was also looking at him and he saw that there was slight fear in her eyes. she gave him a small smile and Jacob nodded and looked at his girls.

"I do not have a girlfriend. I love your mommy. I have ever only loved her since I was your age and I will always love her just like I love you." Jacob said looking at Bella who he could see that tears were about to fall from her eyes. She sent her a air kiss and she smiled.

"Will you and mommy marry each other?" Charlotte asked looking shyly at her daddy with a big smile on her face.

"Yes daddy you should marry mommy she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Willow said and Bella chuckled at her daughters. They had a motive here.

"Off course I will marry your mother. If she will have me obviously." Jacob said looking at Bella who sat up and looked at all three members of her family.

"Is that a way your way of proposing to me?" Bella said and Jacob chuckled.

"What a better way to propose to you then with our children putting us up to it? So Bells will you marry me?" Jacob said and Bella looked at Jacob who for the first time since she saw him looked like her Jacob. With her smile and her eyes looking at her. She felt chocked up and all she could do was nod.

"You don't have a ring?" Bella said and Jacob chuckled at that.

"I will get you a ring just tell me if you will marry me?" Jacob said and Bella laughed

"Off course I will marry you Jacob." Bella said with happy tears falling from her eyes and kissing Jacob softly on the mouth.

"I love you Bells." Jacob said.

"I love you too Jake." Bella said and kissed his nose and kissed her girls who were giggling looking at her parent. The family all began to giggle and laugh at their happiness and being reunited that neither seen topaz eyes that were sad.

W **ell I do not know where this came from. I did not mean for Jake to propose this soon but I go as I write and sometimes words are being put on a page and I am not aware of it. I loved it. It was so beautiful for them to get proposal like that. It fit the story. Well how was the reunion? Did you like it? I hope you did cause I felt like this was how it was supposed to go. I loved every minute of writing this chapter. Well and who might it be that is looking at them? Wink wink. Read and find out. Oh and sorry about the grammar I was so exited to give you this chapter that I did not read thorough it**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want apologies for a very long absence. I haven't written anything this year and its nearly may. I just had the biggest writers block every but I am back so please do not give up on this story and please read and enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 4: Crashing Dreams**

 _Bella woke up with a start and looked around the room to find it in near packed state and she was alone. She let out a huge breath and her eyes started to water. It was all a dream. That night that she shared with Jacob was a dream. Why was is it a dream? Bella wished it was all real because she knew what she needs to do now. She cannot marry Edward when she fells so strongly for Jacob. When she loves Jacob so much._

 _She stretched and felt a soreness she never felt before. It was not a dream. It all happened. She felt like a new person. She closed her eyes and remembered what she and Jacob did last night ans she brought the cover up to her mouth and screamed and began to laugh and giggle like a 15 year old. She had SEX. She had SEX with JACOB and it was the best of her night._

 _She felt a a movement in the room and it startled her and she looked around her room to find Edward sitting on her window sill all hunched and looking at her with a sad broken look in his eyes. He looked around the room and Bella again and she knew that he knew what she did last night._

 _Bella_ _'s mouth went dry and her heart began to beat faster and was lost for words. She closed her eyes and tried to will her embarrassment to burn her right up there and then. It is not how she wanted him to find out. She did not want him to find out period. She just wanted to tell him that she cannot marry him and that they were better apart. She opened her eyes again and wished she did not. He looked broken. He looked like she felt when he left her and it broke her heart but it was not crushing her like it did before. She was going to be fine when he left and that was a victory for her but not for him._

" _Edward…" Bella did not know what to say after that. He shook his head and looked anywhere but Bella._

" _We can talk once you're dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs for you." Edward said and vanished. Bella covered her face and whimpered. This is a mess. She was about to marry him in a couple of days and now he caught her in the after sex glow with a person that was not him. It was a mess because she did not want to hurt him but she did not want to marry him. Did she even love him? Was their love true? Cause it felt different than what she was feeling for Jacob. It felt weaker. It felt fleeting._

 _Bella cursed herself as she began to dress. If she only figured it out quicker she would not be in this mess. Her life would be much simple right now. So many heart would not be broken. If she was stronger and not fall apart when Edward left her. If she was just a little bit stronger and not come running after him like a was crazy woman. If she was stronger she would know that she did not need a man in her life. That she was fine without one but she wanted one to be with her and that she wanted Jacob._

" _Stupid weak ass bitch." Bella said to herself as she put on a tank top and shorts on and put her hair in a messy bun and ran downstairs where she saw Edward sitting at her kitchen table looking at her with black eyes._

" _It is fine Bella. I forgive you. You love him and you needed closure. I am not angry I just want you to marry me Bella so we can start out life together." Edward said and Bella stopped breathing for a second. He was not even angry at her which made her even more nervous and more sad._

" _Why are you not angry with me." Bella asked Edward who closed his eyes as Bella sat down opposite him her heart beating like crazy._

" _I am angry Bella. Angry that Jacob made you feel what I couldn't.. I know you love him. I will have you for the whole eternity so that one night can be his." Edward said taking Bella's hand in his and stroking them with his thumbs._

" _I don't want to get married." Bella said looking at their entwined hands unable to look into his eyes. He took his hands away and she looked up to see him nodding. His face was void of any emotions. It was cold and scary. He stood up and from the chair and walked toward the door but stopped before opening the door._

" _I understand Bella. I all ever wanted for you to be happy even if it is not me." Edward said and left through the door._

 _Bella waited for the crushing pain to come over her. For her to crawl up in a ball and start crying but none of those things happened. He was still sitting in the chair with no overbearing pain. She just felt guilt but that she can live with. She was fine. She will be fine and she will be alive. He will live her life and be happy without Edward._

Bella woke up with a start again but this time she was in a different bedroom and her arms were holding her two little girls who fell asleep between both of her parents today. But now their father was no where to be found. Again.

Panic started to raise in her chest. He left. He left them again. Bella left the bed as quickly and swiftly as she could and starting looking throughout her house trying to find Jacob and keeping her beating heart at bay.

"Please please please please be here. Don't leave me again." Bella's inner mantra was like a siren in her head. He was no where upstairs and and not in the living room but relieve washed over her when she found him in Billy's room sitting in his bed and looking at his hands. Bella fell onto the door frame and wanted to cry in relieve but she just closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"You thought I left again right?" Jacob whispered looking up at Bella who was slightly shaking. She opened her eyes and looked at Jacob with a sad smile.

"Sorry." Bella said in a small voice and walked into the opened arms of Jacob an sat on his lap kissing his neck and basking in his warmth.

"Don't apologies. I need to prove myself to you too Bella. I will prove that I can be a good man that you deserve. The perfect father that the girls need." Jacob said and Bella chuckled.

"I don't need you to be perfect. I just need you here." Bella said looking at Jacob with her small hand on his face.

"I am here. I just wanted to talk to my dad. I found this in his bedside table. The old fart knew I will need this." Jacob chuckled and showed me a simple gold ring with small diamond. It was delicate and so beautiful and it made Bella gasp.

"It was my mothers. She loved that ring cause it was the first thing that my father gave her. If you don't like it we can get you another but I was serious Bella. I want us together. I want to be here where I should be all along. I want you as my wife. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Bella." Jacob said and Bella laughed through the tears and nodded and let Jacob put the ring on her.

"I would love to be your wife Jake and the ring is perfect." Bella said and Jacob smiled and kissed her nose.

"I would need to go back to Vancouver and sell my condo and get my thing in order. Shall we make a family trip of it." Jacob said and Bella nodded.

"I would love to see your life back there. I wanna know what you did." Bella said and Jacob sighed.

"Well I am a mechanic. Got that job on an accident. Not gonna lie I was lucky Bella. Very lucky. I just ran and ran as my wolf. I blacked out and woke up hungry on a bench in Vancouver. I was lucky I have met the people I met. They helped me. Fed me clothed me and gave me a job and I really want you to meet them." Jacob said with a hint of a loving smile.

"I want to meet them too. So you never had any girlfriend?" Bella said swallowing the lump in her throat. She hated that she pushed him to be with other girls.

"I had many girlfriends that never reached the one month mark. Many one night stands. I just wanted to forget you. Nothing helped. I was numb to all of them. I though there was something wrong with me. I made many stupid decisions Bella. Many stupid things. Nothing helped to distract me from you. They were faceless distractions." Jacob said and Bella nodded. It was not like she was a monk. She was a woman with her needs and had a couple one night stands when she partied with Leah a little too hard.

"That's the past now Jacob we are here and we are together and lets think about the future." Bella said and Jacob nodded.

"Are you renting this house or paying for it." Jacob asked

"Paying for it. Teacher salary and Billie's pension were enough for us. The money you sent your dad put in a savings account for the girls. We were okay financially." Bella said and Jacob nodded.

"I am here so I'll help with the payments. Was thinking about building more to the house, make more room. Add a bigger porch. Maybe buy the land behind the house so we can make more room for a backyard." Jacob said and Bella smiled.

"Yeah I like that idea." She said loving the fact that he was making plans for them.

Bella was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Both looked at the clock and it said 8 am and both shook their head at who might it be. Bella got up from Jacob and went for the door. She opened them to see the whole pack standing there with Sam at the front. When she looked at Sam and all the other members of the pack they all stood there straight with hard cold faces and blank eyes and it scared Bella. It scared her of what the faces meant. She was scared that they will not accept Jacob back into the pack and that they will sent him away. Panic rose in her chest yet again and silently prayed in her head.

"We need to speak with Jacob. Alone." Sam said in a hard tone. It was so long since Bella saw this face and heard that voice. The voice of an Alpha. A pissed Alpha. She felt Jacob standing behind her and looking at his brothers and them looking at him in a staring contest. You could cut the tension with a butter knife it was so thick.

"Good to see you guys." Jacob said breaking the silence and standing in front of Bella and shielding her from the pack.

"We do not need you to hide Bella behind you Jacob. We did a fine job of protecting her when you were not here were are not about to hurt her now." Paul said in a calm tone and it made Jacob eyebrows rise in surprise. When did he get so calm.

"We will talk in privately Jacob. Now." Sam said and they all walked to the end of the street and waited for Jacob there. Belle looked up at him with a scared look in her eyes and Jacob gave her a smile.

"I will be fine Bells don't worry." he said and gave her a small smile and left to talk to his once pack members. Just as she walked toward them Bella saw a familiar car pulling into her driveway and Leah stepped out of the car..

"Hope they beat the crap out of him." She said as she walked over to Bella and both women stood and watched at the group of men were talking.

"Leah please." Bella said biting on her nail and looked nervously at the conversation that became more aggressive.

"What he deserved it. The big pussy left instead of fighting for you and missed four years of my angels life." Leah said and shook her head. When Charlie and Sue became a couple and when Bella became pregnant the two became very close. They bonded in their heartbreak and the fact that Leah might never have a child of her own. Leah helped her greatly over the years and was like a second mom to the girls. She loved them furiously and the feeling was mutual.

"God they are so dramatical." Leah sighed and looked at the guys who were on the verge of starting a fist fight. Nothing could be heard but their body language was angry and you could see that they were shouting.

"Hope nothing will happen to them." Bella said walking back and forth on the porch looking at the guys.

"They punch each other no big deal at least they will have it out of their system. The asshole deserved it bug time." Leah said and sat on one of the porch seats with a big sigh. She just spend a whole night with her crying mother who was sad and angry. She lost her best friend and Jacob came back. It was all too much for her and at the end she gave a hysterical Sue something to help her to sleep.

"Leah please." Bella pleaded with Leah who looked at her with angry eyes

"Don't please me Bella. The asshole left you, he left his father the pack and all other people who loved and cared for him. He just left and that does not get to be swept under the rug like that. He does not get a free pass." Leah said and Bella closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We both made many mistakes Leah. I played with his feeling and I lost him and he left and missed four years of his daughters life and was not there when his father died. Isn't that punishment enough for him." Bella said and Leah shook her head.

"I guess. The asshole will punish himself more than any of us ever could anyway." Leah said looked as the guys started a brawl making Bella shriek and she was about to run to them and stop them but Leah stopped her.

"What are you doing Leah. I need to stop them." Leah just shook her head and tightened her grip.

"Leave them. They need to get it out of their system and they will be fine." Bella looked over and saw that each of the guy were punching Jacob one by one before all of them started to laugh and hugging each other. Bella looked confused at Leah who was shaking her head.

"Men. You will never understand them that's why I am into girls now." Leah said letting go of Bella's arms who looked at Jacobs bloody and swollen face with confusion as she was smiling. He walked over to Bella and gave her a toothy smile before looking at Leah.

"Hey there Leah." Jake said.

"Fuck you asshole." Leah said punched him in the face. There was a crunching sound and Jacob held onto his nose which was broken.

"For fucks sake are you done now the girls will wake up soon and they will have to see his face like that." Bella said looking at Jacob with concern face and checking for other injuries.

"I am fine Bells I just need half hour for this to heal and I will be fine." Jacob said wiping his bloody face with his shirt.

Bella was about to say something when a red mustang pulled in front of her house. All looked at the car with curious eyes. Out of the car stepped out a woman. She was tall and willowy. She had auburn hair in a high ponytail. She wore simple jeans a blouse with a leather jacket and biker boots. When she cam closer you could see she had a really pretty face she had peachy skin with a few golden freckles sprinkled onto her face. Full pink lips upturned nose and big green eyes which where glued on Jacob.

"What the fuck Jakey. You tell me to stay in the fucking motel and I don't hear from you for the rest of the day and night and now your face is al bloody." She said walking towards Jacob with concern. She touched his face and Bella narrowed her eyes at the stranger who was so familiar with her Jacob.

"Thea I need you to calm down. I am fine." Jacob said and she made a noise and continues to check his face.

"Yeah I can see that." She said and Bella had enough.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" She asked and the stranger looked at her and her eyes turned big.

"I am his wife that is who I am." She said and Bella felt her heart break into million pieces before her whole world turned black.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long absence my life was a roller-coaster but the chapter is here and I hope you like it. I struggled with the second part of the chapter and I am so sorry if you don** **'t like it but I really hope you do and please review. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Resolutions**

Bella's head was pounding something terrible. She felt like she was submerged in the water and all of the sounds were so far away but she could just about to make what they voices were saying.

"I am sorry Jacob but I did what you told me. You did not contact me for the whole day and night and I just did what you asked of me asshole. It is all your fault." the strange voice said and Bella wanted to go back to whatever darkens she was in. She did not want to wake up and look at the woman that took what was hers. That took Jacob away from her.

"It is fine Thea it was my fault. Should have called you." Jacob said in a gentle voice. A voice that was full of love.

"You think asshole. A text would be nice or something like "Hey Thea I am with the love of my life I will explain later don't worry plan is off." The strangers voice said and Bella could hear Jacob chuckle. He actually chuckled and that is not a sound that Bella heard since he was back. Bella could feel a sob rise in her chest and tears coming to her eyes. This is a nightmare. Bella let out a sob.

"Bells are you awake?" She could feel Jacobs abnormally warms hand on her cheek and she recoiled form the touch and opened her eyes and looked at the dark brown eyes of his that looked at her in concern. She could not take it. She will not take his pity. He played his game and now he can leave. She did not want to see him. She wanted him out of her life right now.

"Get out." Bella said weakly closing her eyes and taking a calming breath.

"Bells?" Jacob said confused.

"I said get out of my house. You and your wife. You had fun playing with me now leave." Bella said opening her eyes and looking at Jacob anger flaring in her eyes.

"Bells I need you to listen to me clearly. Thea is not my wife, she never was or never will be. She is just a friend, family. She is like a sister to me." Jacob said Bella looked at him confused and sat up.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jacob." Bella said looking at him. She was still confused and angry at him. He opened his mouth to say something but the stranger eat him to it.

"It was his idea. He did not know if you would be here or not and he did not want to look like a loser so he asked me to play his wife if anyone asks." The red headed woman gave Bella a glass of water and Bella took it from her.

"Well this is fucked up." Leah said coming to the room with a wash cloth and giving it to Bella.

"Yeah it was kind of a stupid idea." Jacob said sitting down next to Bella and tried to take her had into his but she pulled it away and not looked at him. She was still looking at the stranger who looked at Bella with a little smile.

"Don't worry he is all yours. I am just glad to meet you. I heard a lot about you over the years." Thea said.

"Thea and her father were the people who helped me in Vancouver. Thea found me sleeping on a bench hungry and cold and she took me to her house fed me and let me shower. Then took me to her fathers shop and he gave me a job there. I was sleeping at the back the shop for the first couple of weeks before I could rent a room. I would not be where I am now if not for them." Jacob said and Bella looked at him and nodded her head looking between the strange woman and Jacob not crossing her arms over her chest not wanting to touch Jacob yet. She needed to protect herself and her heart. She had children she needed to protect.

"Look I need some time to wrap my head around it. I have people I need to protect here not just me. I thought I lost Jacob once again and that hurt like hell and i just need to calm down." Bella said looking at her ring and playing with it. Leah looked at the ring and her eyes shot open in surprise but she did not say anything.

"Bells you did not lose me. I am still here and I am not leaving you ever again. I forgot about the whole damn world with you and our girls." Jacob said and Bella smiled a little at Jacob but still refuse to be touched my him.

"Girls?" Thea asked looking confused at Jacob.

"My daughters." Jacob said and Thea looked in surprise at him and shook his head.

"Well fuck Jakey boy, you're really are the biggest asshole ever aren't you." Thea said leaning back on the couch and shaking her head.

"Yeah I know you don't have to tell me." Jacob said.

"So you never we together. Not even a one night stand?" Leah asked and the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"I did try once upon a time." Jacob said looking down at his hands embarrassed. Thea chuckled a little and Bella narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her ring from Jacob ready to take it off and throw it in Jakes face.

"Yeah but we need to mention it was when you got really drunk the first time and he did a lot of shit that he shouldn't have that night and even when he knew I liked girls so yeah. He wouldn't even look at me for two weeks." Thea said and Lea's eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. Leah was not blind and she could see that Thea was attractive and Leah liked her.

"Yeah that was fucking embarrassing as hell. I would love to say that was the last stupid thing that I did but sadly it was just the first. I got arrested that night cause I ran into the street butt naked." Jacob said shaking his head. Bella looked at Jacob and tried to imagine this and started laughing so hard that her sided started to hurt. The image of a 6'7 tall naked giant getting arrested really made her laugh.

Jacob looked at Bella with eyes full of love and smiled at seeing his love laughing. He smiled softly when Bella looked at him and took his hand into hers and looked at Thea.

"So nothing ever happened between the two of you ever?" Bella asked and Thea shook her head.

"Trust me Bella he's like my little brother nothing happened between us. His heart always belonged to you. Sadly for some poor girls who tried to get him to forget you. That big wolf is too stubborn." Thea said and threw a pillow at Jacobs face hitting him square in the face making him groan.

"My nose haven't healed yet stupid." Jacob said taking the pillow and grimacing.

"You're going to be fine stop whining." Thea said before before pitter patter of little feet could be heard running down the stairs and into the loving room where the foursome was sitting and they ran straight into Jacobs arms.

"Daddy." the girls said and started kissing Jacob all over the face and for the first time since he came home he laughed and full belly laughter and Bella could feel tears welling in her eyes.

The girls looked around the room and looked around the room and their eyes fell onto the strange woman that was looking at them with a big smile on her face. Both girl turned the head to the side looking at her with big eyes. Willow was looking at her but Charlotte hid her face in her fathers neck.

"This is Thea girls, she's daddy's best friend." Jacob said and the girls looked at her and smiled and said a shy hello.

"Now I know that my girls can do a better hob than that poor excuse of a hello." Leah said and the girls looked at their aunt and laughed and waved their hand and said a loud hello that made every in the room laugh.

"You two are very beautiful. You're one lucky guy Jake." Thea said and Jacob smiled at her.

"When did you meet my daddy?" Willow asked while Charlotte his her face in her fathers neck

"I met him some time ago." Willow looked at her and nodded.

"Do you know that my daddy is a wolf?" Willow asked and Bella, Leah and Jacob all were shocked. Bella and Leah were shocked because they taught the girls not to speak about it to anyone outside of the pack and Jacob was shocked that the girls even knew about the wolves. Thea just started laughing and nodded.

"Yes I do know that your daddy is a wolf. His more handsome when he's turned actually." Thea said and Bella and Leah looked at Jacob with accused looks.

"Okay so we have an outsider that knows about our heritage." Leah said hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh please don't blame Jacob. He hurt himself one time really bad and my dad called me panicking to come and fix him up because that mule did not want to come to the hospital but when I got there he was all healed up he kinda had to explain. It was a shock but he's family and we accepted him into the family fleas and all." Thea said and Bella looked at her.

"You're a doctor?" She asked and Thea nodded.

"Yes I work in the ER." Thea said and Charlotte put her head up and looked at Thea with her big black eyes.

" I want to be a doctor as well." she said and Thea smiled.

"That's great honey. I can tell you would be a great doctor." Thea said and Charlie blushed and hid her face again.

"Well I better get going. You all need to talk to Jake and I don't need to be here. It was great to meet you Bella. You too Leah" Thea said and stood up.

"Let me walk you out." Jacob said and the girls sat at the sofa letting him go for now.

"When they walked out Thea looked at Jacob.

"Wow I cannot believe that you are a father and that Bella is still here." Thea said shaking her head.

"Me too Thea. I fucked up so bad." Jake sad putting his head down in shame.

"I wont lie Jake you did fuck up. You did not see your dad and now he's dead and you missed four years of your daughters lives. There's no way to say I am sorry. You just need to prove to them three girls that you are here to stay and that you will never leave them." Thea said hugging Jake who put his chin on her head and his arms around her.

"I won't leave them." He whispered.

"So you are moving here I guess." Thea said stepping out of his arms and looking at Jake.

"Yeah I have to. This is my home." Jacob said and Thea nodded.

"Hey Jake I know and you know I will help you with everything. You just need to make help me make sure that dad sells his shop. They are giving him a great offer for this shop. He won't be able to take care of it by himself." Thea said and Jacob nodded.

"I know. I will take care of it. I saw the way Leah as looking at you and I saw you glancing her way." Jacob said and Thea punched him blushing and laughing.

"Stop that Jacob!" She said and Jacob laughed looking at his blushing nest friend.

"What its not like its a bad thing. You might actually suit each other." Jacob chuckling but when he looked at Thea his smile fell.

"It is alright to be happy Thea. It has been two years." Jacob said and Thea nodded looking at the ground. She was about to say something when they both heard Leah shout from the porch.

"There will be a cook out tonight you wanna come." Jacob tried to hide his smile but Thea punched him.

"I will be there." Thea shouted back and Leah nodded with a small smile on her face.

"The asshole will text you the address." Leah shouted and made Thea chuckle.

"Just make sure he does. He had a habit of forgetting things." Thea said and Leah nodded and went back inside.

"You really are like a couple matched in heaven you know." Jacob said and Thea kissed his cheek and got in her car but rolled her window down.

"Just text me the address and I will see you tonight." Thea said and Jacob nodded and watched as he drove away. He looked at the house and smiled thinking about the girls inside of the house.

He looked at the sky and felt tears welling in his eyes before closing them and feeling the rain as it started to fall down.

"I am so sorry that I disappointed you so much dad. I did what the girls did even when I knew how much it killed you when they left. I was the worst. I cannot take back time but I will promise that I will make it right. I will protect my family at all cost. I will make sure that they are safe." he said before going inside of the house.

 **So how did you like this chapter. Jacob did not cheat yay! Did you like Thea and did you like her with Leah. Please review and let me know**.


End file.
